La primera vez que me miré en tus ojos
by DalhiadeCor
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el origen de Candy no fuera tan incierto?¿y si su destino nunca fue estar con Terry, pero si cerca de el?¿y si Stear no muere?, pero esta comprometido con una chica que ni se imagina, al igual que Albert, y dichos compromisos surgieron en mismo día que que nacieran su rubias prometidas, y ademas Antony curiosamente le devolvió a Candy el día de su cumpleaños real.
1. Felicidad y Agonía en un mismo día

La primera vez que me miré en tus ojos

Felicidad y agonía el mismo día

Una hermosa mañana de mayo, mientras el sol le regalaba a la tierra sus más bellos rayos de luz, un apuesto caballero de rubios cabellos y ojos de esmeraldas, caminaba desesperarme te afuera de una habitación, se sentía intranquilo, pues los últimos días de embarazo su hermosa esposa Ema se había encontrado delicada, y ahora que entraba en labor de parto, su preocupación iba en aumento, temiendo por la vida de su adorada mujer y del bebé que estaba por nacer.

Sentados en una hermosa sala estilo victoriano, lo veían desde el primer piso un grupo de hombres vestidos elegantemente. Esa tarde habían estado reunidos por asuntos de negocios, o porque otra razón, estarían reunidos al mismo tiempo seis de los hombres más ricos de América y Europa, si bien eran amigos de juventud todos tenían sus propios negocios que atender, y era en circunstancias muy peculiares que se reunieran todos.

-Vamos Robert si sigues caminando de esa manera terminaras por destrozar el suelo que pisas- dijo uno de los caballeros sonriendo, y añadiendo a modo conciliador, -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Pero nada podría lograr tranquilizar a Robert Ò Conaill que seguía impaciente, por no saber nada de lo que sucedía en la habitación solo de pronto veía salir a una mucama con lienzos, manchados y regresar con otros limpios y agua caliente.

-Déjalo William ya ha sido padre antes y aun parece que es primerizo, - menciono otro de los hombres, por supuesto que el comentario agudo un poco a relajar en ambiente.

\- ¿y bien Robert?, a todo esto, ¿dónde se encuentra mi pequeña futura nuera? -pregunto el Duque de Gran chéster.

-Ooh mi preciosa Kristel se encuentra aún dormida- contesto con una sonrisa, que mostraba que se encontraba más relajado ahora, hablar de su pequeña hija siempre lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, en ese momento recordó como el día que ella nació curiosamente se encontraban reunidos todos también, y cuando les habían informado que era niña todos ya esperaban poder comprometerla con uno de sus hijos, claro que de algún modo todos se encontró complacidos de que el afortunado fuera Gran Chester, aunque esto lo hacía sentir que vendía a su hija al mejor postor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el medico que salía acompañado de la matrona para informarle que todo había terminado.

-Lo felicito señor Ò Conaill, su esposa le dado dos hermosas niñas. -le dijo el médico, pero su rostro aun mostraba perturbación – pero me temo que su esposa se encuentra muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil.

Robert palideció, la felicidad que mostro cuando el medico salió y le dijo que eran dos bellas hijas de pronto se vio nublada, por la tristeza de poder perder a su amada esposa, entro enseguida a ver a la razón de su vida para verla aún más blanca de lo que ya era, su rostro mostraba unas profundas ojeras por el esfuerzo y el tiempo que duro el parto, sentando al borde de la cama le dio un tierno beso en la frente, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Amor mío… no llores- le decía Ema con voz débil, tratando de acariciar sus cabellos, pero se encontraba tan débil que apenas logro poner su mano sobre su cuello, - nuestras hijas te necesitan.. Y tienes que ser fuerte cuando... me valla.

-No hables así, por favor tu eres quien me da fuerza para seguir, ver tus ojos es algo que me ayuda a sobrevivir- decía entre sollozos- sabes que yo moriría sin ti. - pero Ema logro silenciarlo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Me tengo que ir, y tu deberás cuidar de... de Kristel, Cadence y Candice, ellas te necesitan- mencionando a estas últimas como las pequeñas que acaban de nacer, algo dentro de ella le decía que no sobreviviría, es mas no creía que llegaría a la noche, ni vería a sus pequeñas convertirse en unas damas. - Ahora deja que las vea por última vez.

Diciendo esto el tomo a las pequeñas de los brazos de la enfermera y la mucama para llevarlas con su madre, esta al verlas por unos instantes, sonrió y derramo algunas lágrimas al tiempo que le decía a su esposo. - Sabes estos años a tu lado, aunque pocos fueron lo más felices de mi vida y doy gracias, de haberlos vivido contigo y de al menos haber conocido a mis hijas.

En ese instante entro a la habitación una pequeña niña corriendo, se había despertado y corrió a ver a su mami como si supiera que debía despedirse de ella por ultima ves corrió a la cama para abrasarla. A lo que su madre solo mostro una débil sonrisa para luego con un último esfuerzo levantarse un poco para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de cada una de sus hijas, después de hacerlo se recostó de nuevo para quedarse dormida plácidamente, un sueño del cual ya no despertaría.?

Aquel día que había comenzado con la promesa de ser el más feliz de su vida se tornaba ahora un tanto gris, para Robert era confuso la muerte de su esposa era como más nubes que se tornan oscuras al llegar la tormenta, y al mismo tiempo sus pequeñas pero preciosas hijas eran el sol que dibuja el arcoíris allí donde las nubes no logran tapar el sol.


	2. Mientras haya vida hay esperanza

Mientras haya vida hay esperanza

Mientras los caballeros Andrew, Cornwell, Granchester, O`brian, y Brighton que esperaban en el primer piso, tal vez preocupados, confundidos, cómo podrían explicarse esa situación, la cual desconocían. En el piso de arriba un hombre se limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de recuperar la compostura tenía que seguir adelante por sus hijas.

Había decidido que llegado el momento solo las entregaría a los hombres apropiados, y estaba seguro que los hijos de sus amigos, así que después de unos minutos bajo con su pequeñas en los brazos mientras Carlotta la mucama llevaba consigo a la pequeña Kristel en la misma dirección, mirando a los hombres les dijo. -Caballeros les presento a mis grandes tesoros, - su voz demostraba orgullo aunque tenía un dejo de tristeza en ella lo cual no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros, y acercándose un poco más a ellos les dijo- a Kristel ya la conocen, - la pequeña tenía era el vivo retrato de su madre sus ojos verdes como el jade, el blanco de su piel, más el color ligeramente rojizo que ella tenía en sus cabellos, además de ser tan rizado como el de ella, solo tenía en apariencia las pecas de su padre cuando era joven. - y ellas son Cadence y Candice Ó Conaill. Eso lo dijo asercando a las pequeñas a sus amigos.

Robert..- se aventuro a hablar el señor Brighton- ¿Cómo está Emma?.

Emma.. ella- ya no pudo responder, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Y entonces sus compañeros supieron lo que sucedía Ema ya no estaría con ellos. Todos los pusieron sus viajes de Retorno a sus hogares para acompañar a su amigo Durante los funerales después de eso tardaron meses en volverse a ver.

Había llegado el invierno y con ello Robert Había decidido viajar a América llevando consigo a sus hijas. Y a la nana de ellas, además de una nodriza que decidió buscar el día que nacieron, durante ese viaje las cosas iban bastante extrañas desde que abordaron el barco, sentía como si fuera observado así que le había pedido a su mano derecha vigilar a sus hijas y a las mujeres que las cuidaban. Temía que algo pudiera sucederles.

Viajaban con rumbo a Chicago, pero el tren sufrió una emboscada, un grupo de bandidos, habían subido bordo, tomaron Rehenes entre los cuales se encontraban dos mujeres y cada una de ellas llevaba una niña consigo.

Una de esas mujeres de cabello lacio y oscuro como la noche y ojos azules como el cielo iba en busca de su amado para que el al fin conociera a su hija, habían tenido relaciones sentimentales por casi tres años hasta que el asistente del rico magnate secretamente se casó con ella y ahí tenían una hija la cual no conocia, y ella había querido sorprenderlo pues tenía casi un año de no verlo pues viajaba constantemente por los negocios de su jefe.

La otra mujer era un poco mayor se trataba de la nana de las pequeñas Ó Conaill, llevaba con ella a la pequeña Candice, justo estaba acomodándola en su cesta de viaje, pues recién se avía dormido, y cuando lo obligaron a salir del tren tomo a la niña aún en su cesta, pues los bandidos se lo habían ordenado. Los siniestros hombres tenían planeado vender a las niñas, mientras que a las mujeres las utilizarían para satisfacerse.

Aquella noche des0ues de ser ultrajadas por esos siniestros hombres, estos estaban ebrios y se quedaron dormidos las dos mujeres decidieron salir de aquella choza donde las tenían así que lo más silenciosamente posible tomaron a sus pequeñas, para huir de aquellas bestias.

Ambas mujeres en la oscuridad de la noche comenzaron a andar desconociendo el rumbo. Caminaron toda la noche y todo del día siguiente a través de la nieve hasta que lograron ver una pequeña luz a lo lejos decidieron ir y pedir ayuda, tal vez un poco de alimento para ellas y las pequeñas cuando una de ellas, la mujer de cabello oscuro tropezó junto a un gran árbol y no pudo seguir caminando, le pidió a la otra mujer llevar consigo a su pequeña, la señorita Stacy llevo a las dos pequeñas hasta el umbral de la casa que se vislumbraba al acercarse se dio cuenta que cuidaban más niños así que dejo a las niñas en la puerta después de tocar un poco para que abrieran, solo que no espero a ver a quien lo hiciera y decidió regresar a ayudar a la otra mujer, con la esperanza de regresar las dos a lado de las criaturas.

Al llegar al gran árbol por la mujer los hombres de los cuales habían huido las habían encontrado, y ahora las llevaban a un destino que desconocían, pero de algo estaban seguras era aún más oscuro de lo que jamás hubieran podido imaginar, alguna vez voltearon al lugar donde se quedarían las pequeñas, y al ver como una mujer mayor y una monja las recogían de la nieve una amarga sonrisa de dibujo en sus rostros, algo era seguro las niñas estarían mejor que con ellas en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto a la ciudad de Chicago llegaba un afligido hombre acompañado de una mujer y dos pequeñas niñas, ¿acaso la viva se empeñaba en arrebatarle lo más preciado solo a él?, no es que deseara que lo que el sufría lo padeciera alguien más, pero porque todo esto le sucede solo a él, apenas comenzaba a superar la muerte de su esposa y ahora alguien le robaba a una de sus hermosas hijas. ¿Cómo se suponía que cumpliría la promesa hecha a su esposa al morir? - ooh Emma he perdido a Candice, pero te juro que lo que resta de mi vida no descansare hasta encontrarla. - pensaba al tiempo que hacia una nueva promesa a la memoria de su esposa.

En la estación ya lo esperaba un hombre moreno, que vestía un traje negro.

-Bienvenido sir Ò Conaill, el señor Andrew lo espera en la mansión- dijo George en cuanto lo vio, y señalando a donde el carruaje que los llevaría los esperaba, Robert no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y lo dejo que lo guiara.

Esa actitud era bastante extraña de caballero irlandés, además algo más estaba mal entre sus acompañantes faltaban dos personas, pero no menciono dicha observación, en poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión Andrew en Chicago. William habría querido hacer un gran festín para recibir a su amigo, pero como aún estaba de luto no era opción. Esperaba en el pórtico junto a su esposa Priscilla, su sobrina Janis y su esposo el Sr. Cornwell, ambas parejas al ver que del carruaje descendía Robert solo con dos niñas comenzaron a preocuparse, ¿Dónde estaba la otra pequeña? Fue la pregunta que se formó en los cuatro rostros. Algo no estaba bien eso era seguro.

Una vez dentro de la mansión los tres hombres se dirigieron a la biblioteca dejando a las damas para que llevaran a las pequeñas a descansar. Una vez solos los hombres comenzaron a hablar sobre el dilema que sería encontrar a la pequeña desaparecida, tanto Cornwell y Andrew estuvieron de acuerdo en no mencionar los compromisos del primogénito de los Conwell y el único varón Andrew las aun niñas Ò Conaill hasta encontrar a la que faltara, por lo tanto, pondrían a sus mejores hombres a trabajen la búsqueda de la misma, mientras tanto la familia de Robert regresaría a Irlanda, al concluir de cerrar los negocios que lo habían traído a los Estados Unidos. Confiando en que sus amigos encontrarían a su pequeña hija, y claro dejando a su fiel asistente el joven Jefferson a cargo de una búsqueda indefinida de la misma.


	3. Entre la ambición y los secretos

Habían pasado unos meses, tres para ser exactos desde el asalto al tren. Algunas pistas llevaron a Johan Jefferson un apuesto hombre de unos 28 años, cabello castaño y ojos del color de la miel, a un bar de Misuri era un sitio de mala muerte donde se podría encontrar con lo peor, se encontraban desde asesinos a sueldo, o vulgares ladrones, hasta traficantes de todo tipo, no solo se consumía alcohol o drogas, podrías encontrar todo tipo de placeres. Bebía una copa de whisky en una de las mesas mientras esperaba a su colega George Johnson, recordaba el telegrama que esté le había enviado pidiéndole reunirse en aquel lugar.

George había asegurado que en ese sitio encontrarían algún rastro que los llevará a la niña. Aunque Johan creía que había algo más que su viejo amigo Johnson no le había contado, pues su comportamiento, en este singular trabajo parecía tenerlo más que interesado. Llevaba algunos minutos observando el lugar cuando por fin lo vio llegar.

Cuando se acercó, se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada en silencio, un mesero les llevo una botella de whisky, y cuando lo vieron alejarse rumbo a la barra comenzaron con la charla que los llevará a ese sitio.

\- Y bien Johnson, ¿Porque tanto misterio?, Si bien mis informes también me traen a este sitio, no veo como encontraremos aquí a una niña tan pequeña.

\- Verás, yo también habría desestimado el lugar, pero tengo más de un motivo para cree que si no están aquí bien podríamos encontrarnos el eslabón que nos lleve a ellas - decía con un tono de inmensa preocupación muy extraño por cierto en el enigmático hombre

\- ¿Están? ¿Quienes? Te recuerdo que estamos buscando a una niña, su nana apareció muerta hace unos meses pero ni rastro de la niña- a parecer Jefferson ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar a la hija de su jefe.

\- Verás Johan … ese día en ella tren..- cómo podría decir que también su vida se había vuelto borrosa la misma noche que se perdió la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su propio jefe y que el mismo estaba realizando dos investigaciones realmente paralelas. – mi esposa viajaba en el mismo tren, llevaba consigo a mi hija,- por primera vez en mucho tiempo el serio George, pudo soltar algunas lágrimas. – quería que conociera a mi hija,… pero también se la llevaron esos asaltantes, solo que a diferencia de la señorita Smith ella, mi esposa no aparece.

Jefferson se quedó atónito, tenía más preguntas ahora, ¿ Cuando George se había casado? Y como es que nadie lo sabía. Adivinando sus preguntas no formuladas le contó emitiendo detalles que tendría cerca de tres años de enlace con una bella mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos celestes, que se veían muy poco debido a lo negocios que el maneja de señor Andrew, que hacía casi un año no la veía y lo último que supo fue que estaba embarazada. Cuando su jefe lo asignó la labor de encontrar a la pequeña O' Conaill, y comenzado sus investigaciones desde la estación de trenes en New York aprovecharía para visitar a su propia familia.

Recuerdo de George

Cual fue su sorpresa a encontrarse con el portero del edificio donde vivía Elizabeth y este le preguntara por ella.

\- Buen día señor Johnson, no esperaba verlo por aquí en estos días, menos sin su esposa.- dijo el gentil hombre.

\- ¿a qué se refiere? Acaso la señora no está aquí – miraba confundido a aquel hombre

\- Veo que los negocios lo han tenido ocupado o no se ha cruzado con ella- le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, que mostraba total desconocimiento de lo que pasaba- ella dejó está nota- saco un sobre del cajón de mueble que tenía a lado, y se lo entrego- dijo que si llegara usted a venir mientras no estaba se lo entregara, tiene una semana que se fue.

Tomo el sobre y leyó la nota del interior

"querido George

Ya no soporto el no verte, tuvimos una hermosa hija decidí ponerle Georgia por ti, quiero que la conozcas, así que decidí ir a buscarte a Chicago pues tú estás allá más que en New York, partiré el 19 de diciembre en el tren de medio día cálculo llegar en vísperas de Navidad. Te dejo la dirección del departamento que conseguí, tras hacer algunas llamadas, a algunas de mis viejas compañeras de las oficinas Andrew.

No veremos pronto, te ama

Elizabeth"

Al terminar de leer palideció, y se llevó las manos al rostro, una incertidumbre se apodero de el, era el mismo tren en perdieron a Candice.

\- Busque a Elizabeth en el lugar que me dijo que llegaría, nunca estuvo ahí, después me enteré que los asaltantes, se llevaron a dos mujeres con bebés en brazos una de ellas tenía las mismas características de Lizi. – se veía devastado, estos meses simulando la serenidad que tanto lo caracteriza lo estaba realmente matando por dentro, tenía pocas personas a quién contarles sus penas una de ellas era William Andrew, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo.

\- Ahora te entiendo George, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Somos amigos desde que estudiábamos, además estamos buscando a la hija de mi jefe, también podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

\- Por eso te lo dijo ahora, vez a aquella mujer.- dijo señalando a otro extremo del lugar.

\- Si, ¿que hay con ella?- no necesito que le respondiera supo de inmediato quién era. Dé lo ser por qué se veía realmente demacrada, y su mirada perdida, e inconciente, era la mujer que describió Johnson.

\- Es la segunda vez que vengo a este lugar no logra reconocerme, incluso ayer pague para estar con ella, quería sacarla de este lugar.

La noche anterior caso lo logra, pero había demasiados hombres en las salidas, así que se limitó a pagar por ella el resto de la noche, la única persona que podría ayudarle era Johan, solo si el accedía, y tendría que hacerlo, Elizabeth era la única que podría decir algo sobre el paradero de Candice. Solo ellos dos sacarían a la dama en cuestión del infierno en que la tenían, mientras George como la noche anterior pagaría por pasar una noche con ella, Johan desalojaría el camino para que el saliera sin ser visto. El moreno tenía aparcado un coche de alquiler en la parte trasera del establecimiento completamente listo para salir huyendo llegado el momento, el chofer era un agente que el mismo había enviado a Misuri para realizar algunas investigaciones y estaba ahí para poder agilizar el escape.

Desde que Johnson se perdiera tras una puerta con su mujer, aprovecho para emboar un par de telegramas a algunos agentes que estarían interesados en encerrar algunos tratantes de blancas. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y las personas que quedaban están tan hebras que no reconocerían ni a su propia madre, Jefferson vio por fin el momento de actuar, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar el lugar, y encontrar las posibles salidas, desde la parte trasera a cada hombre que vio lucido, o lo suficientemente sobrios para pelear, sin dificultad logro inmovilizarlos uno a uno, no podría ser difícil no solo era economista, por nada él y George eran los hombres de confianza de tan poderosos hombres, era parte de su deber ser estrategas y guarda espaldas en caso de necesitarlo y esos sujetos solo eran unos pistoleros, sin escrúpulos. Cuando lo amarro y amordazo, utilizando cuanta soga logro encontrar, y utilizando incluso las agujetas de sus propias botas ayudo a su amigo a sacar por una ventana a la mujer inconsciente, e cuanto subieron al carruaje salieron del ese sitio con dirección a la estación de trenes para tomar el primero con dirección a Chicago, el chofer llevaría a los sujetos a la comisaria y esperaría a los hombres que llamo Jefferson.

Después de un día y medio de viaje desde Misuri, llevaron a Elizabeth a el hospital San Joseph de Chicago, dónde les informaron que debido a los narcóticos que le estuvieron suministrando podría tener lagunas mentales y no recordar sucesos desde que la secuestraron, o incluso caer en un coma debido a los daños cerebrales que se pudieron ocasionar, eso sumado a la anemia producida por la poca alimentación que tuvo en ese tiempo. Tuvieron que internarla en el área de psiquiatría, avía adquirido una esquizofrenia postraumática debido, a la pérdida de su hija, el trauma de ser abusada constantemente, y los estimulantes que le eran inyectados. Ahora solo tendrían que esperar a que con ayuda de los médicos pudiera recordar algo del paradero de las niñas.

Jefferson regreso a Misuri, a realizar algunos interrogatorios a los tipos que se encontraban antes en la comisaría, los cobardes contarían todo, contable de no ser condenados a la pena de muerte, mejor cooperarían.

Habían sido contratados por una mujer, para deshacerse de una niña, uno de ellos venía cuidando a su familia desde que abordaron en tren en New York, la describieron como hermosa aunque fría, de una buena familia ellos tenían dos tareas conseguir a dos niñas una recién nacida hija que le compraron a una sirvienta que había tenido una aventura con su patrón y había terminado en la calle, eran tan bonita que en otras circunstancias y con la ropa adecuada pareciera ser de la realeza, sin empleo o nada para ofrecer a su hija acepto darla a Sara una mujer con todas las posibilidades de darle a una niña vida de princesa, algo que ni remotamente podría darle ella viviendo en la calle, a cambio Sara le daría suficiente dinero para irse del país y vivir sin necesidades. Se la entrego unos meses antes en Florida, trataría de engañar a su esposo asiéndole creer que era de ellos, y desaparecer a una de las hijas de un magnate, la otra niñas y las mujeres, junto a lo que robaran en el tren, solo eran ganancias para ellos, y para que fuera más real el asalto.

Sara Legand se había enterado que el multimillonario Robert O'Conaill prometería sus pequeñas hijas con los herederos del clan Andrew, y ella llevaba tiempo planeando que si tenía una hija la casaría con uno de ellos a fin de tener total acceso a la fortuna de la familia de su madrastra. Pero después de nacer su hijo Daniel (niel) ya no podría tener hijos, así que hacía unos meses estaba fingiendo estar embarazada, y contratado a unos sujetos que consiguieran a la niña que quería. Cuando que entero que Robert viajaría a Chicago se le presento la oportunidad de deshacerse de un obstáculo al menos una de las rivales de la hija que no tenía.

En cuanto Johan Jefferson se enteró de esto lo comunico al hombre que considero más propio, William Andrew pues se trataba de la hijastra de su hermana. Este fue un motivo más para ocultar también a su propio hijo, que apenas tenía seis años, esa mujer solo sabría sobre el cuando llegara el momento, y esto también se lo comunicaría a su hermana Elroy, claro que ella no debía conocer todos los motivos, para ese momento los únicos que lo sabían serían George Johnson y Johan Jefferson.

William Andrew se mudó con sus hijos a Lakewood, manteniendo en secreto la existencia de su hijo varón, quienes conocían a la familia solo recordarían a un niño rubio de ojos azules, pero todos creerán que se trata de su nieto Antoni, el hijo de Rosemary y no de su propio hijo.

Transcurrieron tres años y Elizabeth aún no se recuperaba, sus recuerdos aún estaban perdidos, lo único que había logrado decir era que la última vez que vio a su hija fuente en una colina junto a un gran árbol. Y William Andrew que se encontraba realmente enfermo y convaleciente, en sus últimos momentos tenía un par de encomiendas pendientes para George.

\- Mi querido amigo, debes hacerte cargo de encontrar a Candice… de protegerla y también a mi hijo… los Legand no deben saber nada de ellos. Rose te dará las instrucciones que tengo para ti después de mi muerte. – el hombre moribundo dijo esto antes de dejar el mundo frente a sus ojos.

Después de un rato Rosemary te entrego un sobre con documentos e instrucciones. Su funeral sería en absoluto secreto la única persona de su familia, presente además de sus hijos sería Elroy. Su hijo sería ocultado bajo su propio nombre.

Entre los documentos había también un par de cartas que debía entregar, trabajo haber transcurrido algún tiempo.


	4. la atracción de una mirada

Por encargo de su difunto jefe George Johnson debía visitar constantemente un orfanato a las afueras de Lakewood, era un lugar atendido por una monje y una gentil dama, conocidas como la hermana María y la señorita pony. La encomienda consistía en además de contribuir económicamente al lugar. En asegurarse del bienestar de dos niñas, que llegaron la misma noche que se perdían las hijas de su gran amigo Robert y su fiel asistente George. A pesar de que este último no le mencionará la desaparición de esta, lo había hecho el joven Jefferson al ponerle al tanto de lo referente a secuestro de la niña O' Conaill.

William siempre fue benefactor del hogar de pony, aún si casi nunca lo visitará, después de recibir aquel informe, algo en el le decía que debía visitar el hospicio, al llegar cuál fue su sorpresa a encontrarse con una pequeña que le recordar a su buen amigo, con su cabello rubio, sus ojos como esmeraldas y unas traviesas pecas jugueteando por su rostro.

Entre los documentos que ahora poseía, George se encontró los documentos, que lo convertían a él, en tutor legal de Candy White 'Andrew'. Y una carta dirigida a la señorita pony en donde le hace saber que en su ausencia sería el quién se hará cargo de la niña.

Le parecía un tanto cómico y a la vez amargo, esa ironía de la vida, no lograba encontrar a su propia hija, y ahora era el tutor no de una a la cuál no conoce aún. Pensando en la burla que le hace el destino, conducía uno de esos automóviles que Para esa época eran más que escasos, pues eran algo que apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse y solo la gente con suficiente dinero podría permitirse un lujo como ese.

A medida que se acercaba a su destino logro visualizar una bella colina coronada más que por solo un gran roble en su cima. Que coincidencia tan maravillosa, lo único que ha logra recordar su esposa era una vista como esa, de no ser por qué no está cubierta de nieve, sino de flores, podría asegurar que es la misma colina, ¿Será acaso el mismo sitio? Pronto lo descubriría.

Y valla que el destino de reía de el cuando por fin llego al hogar vio estacionado un automóvil bastante conocido para el. Los Brighton se despedían de las mujeres que atendían el lugar.

A sido un placer señorita pony, hermana maría.- dijo el hombre-¿ cuento entonces con su discreción?,

No sé preocupen, los únicos que sabrán serán ustedes,- decía la mujer mayor, fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de ver a dos preciosas niñas de unos tres o cuatro años llorar al despedirse.

Cuando una de ellas subió a coche de sus nuevos padres, con los ojos llorosos viendo tal vez por última vez a su amiga, miro por una fracción de segundo al extraño recién llegado, ese pequeño pedazo de tiempo en que sus miradas se cruzaron Fuel suficiente para que Annie el valor que necesitaba para poder seguir a su nueva vida, sintió tanta paz a encontrarse con esos ojos, sencillamente a su corta edad no podría explicar lo esa mirada significo para ella. En cambio George tuvo no supo si una revelación, en aquellos ojitos vio la prima mirada de su esposa, su corazón dio un brinco que no supo cómo interpretar, pudo se emoción, euforia quizá, cualquier cosa que uniera sido, se convirtió en desesperación y tristeza algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando no encontró a Elizabeth en New York, un nudo se formó en su estómago y algo le estrujó el corazón a ver aquel auto alejarse con aquel angelito a bordo, vaya que el destino le estábamos jugando una mala pasada, tuvo a su hija tan cerca y se le fue de las manos sin siquiera saberlo.

Se quedó mirando el camino hasta que el auto desapareció, estático en el mismo lugar, preso de un especie de trance, hasta que un pequeño sollozo a sus pies lo hizo reaccionar.

Tu también vienes a adoptar a un niño- le dijo un dulce voz entre sollozos y suspiros- ven te llevo a que los conozcas- volvió a hablar y tomándolo de la mano, deseando muy en el fondo que quizá se la llevará a ella, claro era algo que no se atrevería a admitir, quería que todos tuvieran una familia.

Oye Candy deja al pobre hombre – recriminó la hermana María,- ¿En que podemos servirle? – dirigiéndose a hombre ahora.

Vera hermana tengo una encomienda, pero me gustaría hablarlo también con Mis Pony

O claro, pase usted- dijo la monja pensando que debía ser algo importante, al verlo sacar del auto un portafolio, y ver la serenidad del hombre.

Al entrar en la pequeña estancia tomo a la pequeña en brazos para seguir a la monja, dentro los esperaba una sonriente mujer mayor.

Candy deberías salir con el resto de los niños,- le dijo a la pequeña la señorita Pony.

¿Es ella Candy White? – hablo George provocando que la pequeña retrocediera, mirándolo con interés, ¿Cómo ese hombre conocía su nombre? La señorita pony y la hermana María confirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego decirle.

Pero vera, a ella no puede adoptarla,- dijo la hermana María produciendo, que una mirada de tristeza mayor se dibujara en la niña.

Lo sé, seré yo quien se hará cargo de ella durante la ausencia de el señor Andrew.- dijo el moreno con su característica seriedad, al tiempo que les extendía los documentos, que traía consigo y una respectiva carta dirigida a las damas.

En ella William notifica que la tutela de la niña quedará a cargo de su asistente, en su ausencia, debido a que deberá viajar por tiempo indefinido por cuestiones de negocios.

El rostro de la pequeña Candy se iluminó de una inmensa alegría que quiso ocultar, para no poner tristes a sus hasta ahora madres, pues estaban muy encariñadas con ella. Pero esto no evito que abrazara a George, Acto que le conmovió en demasía al serio hombre.

Las mujeres estaban realmente felices de que una niña tan dulce tuviera un protector, tras revisar los documentos y las órdenes del sir Andrew, la hermana María acompaño a la pequeña niña a arreglar las cosas que se llevaría consigo a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto en Irlanda un hombre furioso, e intranquilo, pues ya llevaba cinco años sin tener noticias de su hija desaparecida, lo último que supo por su asistente fue que el robo había sido planeado por la esposa de uno de sus socios. Mujer que en sus años de juventud intentará seducirlo para que se casara con ella y no con quién habría sido su esposa y gran amor, lo único que lo consolaba eran que William ya había tomado cartas sobre el asunto, pero ahora no tenía noticias de el desde hacia más de un año, cuando le escribió diciendo que estaba seguro de haber encontrado a su hija, y ahora recibía la noticia que este avía fallecido, en una misiva enviada por George, en la que le pedía no fuera a los funerales porque estos se llevarían en absoluto secreto para proteger tanto a su hijo como al heredero de los Andrew, la nota venía acompañada de una carta que el mismo William había dejado para el.

"mi querido amigo Robert

Sé que odias los secretos, es algo que heredaste de tu padre, pero esa franqueza tuya y tu honestidad me permitieron acercarme a ti cuando él murió, ahora es mi turno alcanzarlo, lo que te pido ahora es guardar un secreto, tu hija está bien la encontré, realmente el destino quiso que así fuera, hace tiempo que realizaba donativos a un hospicio, se encuentra no muy lejos una propiedad mía en Lakewood a las afueras de Chicago, en unas de mis visitas me encontré con una pequeña que había llegado ahí en la misma fecha que desapareció Candice, te preguntarás como estoy seguro que es ella, tiene tus ojos mi querido amigo, eso que es idéntico a Cadence, la única diferencia son sus ojos, pero tú mirada amigo mío es la misma a la de esa niña, en cuanto George vaya por ella te enviará retratos suyos, para que te convenza.

Así que te pido que no vengas a buscarla, no dudo ni un poco que mi hermana y Sara la lleguen a ver y si ven a su gemela Sara no dudará en tratar de hacerle daño, mi hijo también está escondido, Elroy lo sabe pero desconoce mis motivos, no dirá nada sobre el por su edad no es conveniente que un niño que haga cargo de la fortuna de la familia. A su debido momento amigo mío, tu hija irá a Londres y será entonces tú turno de protegerla.

Tu siempre amigo

William Andrew"

Ahora no vería a su hija hasta Dios sabrá cuando, todo gracias a una loca, ambiciosa y resentida Sara.

Él había contratado una institutriz para sus hijas Cadence y Kristell, y hubiera querido también para su querida Candice, sin embargo, confiaba en que la niña estuviera bien bajo el cuidado de un de los hombres más fieles que hubiera conocido en el mundo, más si el hombre estaría siempre en contacto con él para informar de los que a su hija refería. La institutriz era una mujer que apenas llegaba a los treinta años, no es que el fuera un anciano apenas le llevaba unos cinco años, solo que los sucesos que estaban marcando su viva y el desconsuelo ante la pérdida, estaban dejando huella en el su rostro lucia tan cansado, sus ojos se notaban hundidos debido a las constantes noches sin dormir, incluso se le podrían notar los varios kilos perdidos. Su constante tristeza le impedía ver algo más que no fueran sus hijas y su propio sufrimiento, pero esto cambiaria muy pronto, no solo se debía a las noticias recién recibidas.

A la mañana siguiente llegaría la mujer que esperaba pudiera ayudarle con la educación de sus hijas, había recibida la recomendación de ella por uno de sus socios, sonaría poco patriota y quizá hasta desleal a la corona británica, puesto que la dama era de ascendencia alemana, por lo cual todos su estudios los había realizado en su tierra natal, había sido contratado por la familia de su socio y llevada a Londres como institutriz, hacía unos 8 años y ahora que ya no requerirían de sus servicios la habían recomendado, era no solo una mujer capas, infundía no solo carácter, también confianza. Louise Kirchner era una dama de gran belleza, una mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello rubio acaramelado, formando risos, completamente a juego con sus ojos color avellana, arribo a la casa la siguiente mañana, vestía un traje de viaje gris oscuro acompañado de un abrigo negro.

Robert la esperaba en el pórtico realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en persona para reconocerla lo único que sabía era el color de la ropa con la que llegaría como una señal y una carta de presentación que le entregaría, hacía mucho que no se quedaba mudo ante ninguna mujer, pero esta vez será una gran ocasión, sin duda no salto su corazón como cuando conoció a Emma, pero si se le fue el aliento al ver bajar del auto a tan hermosa fémina, sin dudarlo y con el rastro de una sonrisa que se comenzaba a dibujar bajo la escalera para ofrecer su brazo y dirigirla a interior de la casa.

-Señor O`Conaill, - comenzó a hablar son un acento que sonaba entre áspero mesclado con una dulce melodía, al menos eso pensó el, -debo decir que no hace falta que se comporte de así conmigo, después de todo yo vengo aquí a servirle, seré un empleado más en su casa.

-es la forma en que usted lo ve, - replico, desconociéndose a sí mismo por la familiaridad que estaba utilizando- como yo lo veo usted será mucho más, que eso, - dejando a una muy confundida mujer, y una vez dentro la llevo a su estudio para ver los pormenores su contrato, que él esperaba fuera indefinido.

Por otra parte, la singular dama, no podríamos llamarla de otra manera, como una mujer tan relativamente joven viste colores tan lúgubres, el día que conocerá a unas niñas. En ese momento deseo haber usado algún vestido con algún color más suave tal vez, en cuanto vio al pórtico de la casa y vio al hombre que esperaba sintió un vuelco en el pecho, algo que no sabría cómo describir, menos aún cuanto este se acercó para ayudarla as subir las escaleras y conducirla al interior, podría jurar que por un brevísimo instante vio algo en su mirada, dolor, frustración y un poco de ¿esperanza?, si eso era esperanza, como si una pequeña luz se hubiera encendido en medio de la oscuridad, como si hubiera estado caminando en medio de un bosque tan oscuro que no pudieras ver ni siquiera el lugar donde se encuentran tus manos y de pronto apareciera una pequeña luciérnaga dando paso a que otras tantas pronto se encendieran para iluminar su camino. ¿Cuál sería esta chispa de esperanza?, Louise Kirchner no se haría ningún tipo de ilusión con un hombre como el, pues era consciente de su posición en ese y cualquier otro lugar, por más que esa mirada la atrajera, ella se resistiría tanto como pudiera.

bueno estoy retrasada con esto, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, alguien me pidió un segunda oportunidad de felicidad al padre de candy, ya estoy en eso, quizá lo logre con esta mujer que recién entra a su vida, veran que todos tienen lo que merecen ya sea bueno o malo


	5. Cuando las miradas se cruzan

_Cuando las miradas se cruzan

George se había mudado a un apartamento en Chicago en la calle Magnolia, el lugar que en algún momento debía ser ocupado por su esposa y su hija, ahora lo ocuparía para vivir con su nueva pupila, y a su vez le permitiría visitar a su esposa en el hospital, los médicos le aseguraban que ella se recuperaría, pero ella parecía no querer recuperarse, la mente nos juega malas pasadas en cuanto a recordar se trata, era como si ella hubiese decidido olvidar lo sucedido durante ese tiempo y sumirse en su miseria interna, pero él era un hombre paciente, demasiado en ocasiones y no le importaría si tuviera que esperar una vida entera para verla recuperada, en cuanto a su hija talvez aun no lograba encontrarla, ¿o tal vez sí?, pero internamente sabía que ella estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro.

En cuanto a Candy se refiere a menudo tiene que bajarla de los árboles, pero es la niña más dulce que ha conocido, como lo dice su nombre, debemos decir que es su mayor triunfo, desde el día que la llevo consigo del hogar de pony, la niña ha prestado tanto interés en aprender cuanto pueda de él, pese a solo tener ocho años le encanta leer, cuanto libro se ponga a su alcance, no importando si es de economía o historia universal, pues en el estudio de George no encontraría cuentos para niños, en ocasiones lo sorprende con preguntas sobre lo que se refiere a términos de negocios, convirtiéndose en su pequeña ayudante. Como no es correcto llevar a una pequeña a las oficinas suele dejarla un par de horas con la esposa de su casero, alternando su residencia entre Chicago y Lakewood, se quedan en una cabaña en el bosque cerca de la propiedad Andrew, muy pocas personas llegan ahí, lo cual le permite tener a la niña protegida.

y cuando tiene que realizar algún viaje largo por negocios, ha acordado con la señorita pony y la hermana María que siempre será recibida, por algunas temporadas, puesto que las mujeres adoran tenerla consigo, en ocasiones en sus estancias en Lakewood ella suele quedarse con ellas en compañía de los otros niños, es en estas ocasiones que George aprovecha para saber de otro jovencito rubio del que tiene que cuidar.

En esta ocasión en especial Candy llevaría ya una semana de visita con sus madres, y ha aprovechado para tratar de ponerse en contacto con su pequeña amiga Annie mediante una carta, esta al no responder ocasiona una enorme tristeza en la pequeña, que corre hacia una colina para sentarse a llorar al pie de un gran árbol (el padre árbol). Al acercarse ve que el lugar está ya ocupado por un chico unos cuatro años mayor que ella vestido con una ropa que le parece extraña, pero que ha visto en los libros de su tutor alguna vez, el chico de cabellos rubios toca un instrumento que nunca ha visto antes, pero la melodía que escucha por algún motivo la atrapa, lo que la hace perderse en un trance del que solo despierta al mirar a aquel que tocaba y notar sus ojos, tan cristalinos, asemejaban al mar amenazando con desbordarse.

Albert por su parte era un chico tierno y amable, que amaba todo cuanto le rodeaba, pese a haber perdido tanto, cuando cumplió ocho años su madre murió, había contraído cólera en el sur del continente, un año después su padre la había seguido quedando solo con su hermana y sobrino el cual es un par de años menor que el, y su tía Elroy tan incapaz de proporcionar más afecto que una roca, ahora le impedía estar presente en el funeral de su hermana, y no solo eso esa tarde será enviado a un colegio al otro lado del océano, de nuevo solo, si tan solo no fuera por George y un hombre llamado Johan, son prácticamente los únicos amigos que tiene y le llevan veintidós años, por lo que en realidad él es su pupilo. Esta mañana al no poder tocar la gaita por última vez a su hermana, salió sin rumbo con ella en algún sitio tocaría en donde nadie del clan pudiera escucharlo o notar su existencia, su caminata lo condujo hasta esa colina donde se sentó al pie de un roble tocando un último adiós a su familia en América, de pronto mientras las lágrimas encontraban la salida por sus ojos se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba con detenimiento, y por un momento se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez vio, parecían dos verdes esmeraldas, al borde del llanto igual que sus propios ojos.

Dos niños aun que se encuentran en un momento de dolor ella lloraba no solo por el rechazo de la que alguna vez fue su amiga, también por la idea de que sus propios padres la habían repelido de sus vidas, solo se creía aceptada por George, aunque no siempre pudiera llevarla consigo, simplemente sufre por todo lo que no conoce de su propia vida, aún es si eso es lo que la hará fuerte en un futuro. En cambio Albert, el encuentra aislado de su familia, sin poder siquiera poder despedir por última vez a la última persona que realmente lo amaba, pues esa misma tarde tendría que partir rumbo a New York, y posteriormente a Londres a un internado.

Durante un brevísimo instante se perdió en la aguas cristalinas que asemejan las aguas cristalinas de un lago escocés de visitó cuando sus padres aún vivían, al ver que la pequeña niña con pecas estaba al borde del llanto le regaló una última melodía de su gaita, vio como los ojos de la niña pasaron de ser verdes lagunas a punto de desbordarse a ser las más bellas y brillantes esmeraldas, y en su rostro de dibujo una tierna sonrisa.

\- Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras- creo pensarlo pero sus labios lo traicionaron y dejaron que ella escuchara.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la vuelta antes de irse en dirección opuesta a dónde ella había llegado, dejando a su partida algo sobre el pasto, un objeto brillante con un águila que parecía abrazar una A sobre su pecho, Candy guardo en broche con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquel ángel o príncipe de singular vestimenta.

Mientras Candy está absorta contemplando el broche un joven bajo la colina sube a un auto, no sin antes mirarla una última vez, sin que ella lo note

\- George acabo de ver a la niña más bonita del mundo- dice el chico de cabello dorado, al subir en el auto, haciendo que el hombre miré en dirección a la colina, y piense para si mismo " el destino si que es caprichoso, ya los ha reunido por primera vez" y en cambio le dijo.

\- Seguro que es joven William, seguro que si- diciendo lo último más bien en un susurro.

\- George, no me gusta que me llames William,

\- Está bien Albert – dijo el moreno con una fraternal sonrisa

Realmente no sería el quién lo llevará al Londres, pues no podía dejar demasiado tiempo a Candy aún si está estuviera con la hermana María y la señorita Pony, decía regresar lo más pronto posible. Del mismo modo solo podría, confiar en una sola persona para que el rubio llegará sano y salvo a Londres, una ves en New York se encontrarían con un viejo amigo suyo, Johan Jefferson, si el hombre siempre ha estado también pendiente tanto de Albert como de Candy, solo que con gran discreción, presentándose frente a los chicos en contadas ocasiones, desde la última vez que vio a William padre, solo se presenta, ante ellos por cuestiones de negocios, y para llevar información a Robert sobre su hija. Cada día todos podían estar más seguros que se trataba de Candice O' Conaill, pues si parecido con su hermana era impresionante, lo único que podría diferenciarlas era el tono de verde en sus ojos, pero será un detalle que pasaría desapercibido para muchos.

Johan ya había comprado los boletos para el viaje en el trasatlántico que los llevará a su destino, y ahora los esperaría en la suite de un lujoso hotel cerca de central para cómo le había solicitado George.

Apenas avían arribado a la gran manzana, se dirigieron inmediatamente al hotel donde pasarían la noche, una vez en su habitación el chico rubio miraba con nostalgia a través de la ventana en dirección al parque, cómo extrañaría pasar los días junto a los animales que vivían en Lakewood, y al mirar un poco más vio un pequeño lago que le hizo recordar unos lindos ojos del color de los lagos escoceses, recuerdo que extrañamente le hizo sonreír mientras tanto dos hombres hablaban en otra área de la suite, ajustando los últimos detalles de viaje y la llegada del chico al colegio.

\- Entonces George el chico pasará los fines de semana con el duque, ¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba en castaño

\- Por supuesto Johan que mejor, que pase su tiempo libre con ellos, sus padres solían reunirse en Escocia, y el se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño Terriuce, además el duque está de acuerdo, es más el se ofreció a protegerlo también,- dijo el serio George

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es mi papel?- Johan estaba un tanto confundido, con la protección del duque de Gran Chester, realmente el no seria necesario, a menos que tuviera algo que ver también su jefe- ¿Y porque no mejor la casa O' Conaill?

\- Albert ya ha visto a Candy- sentía algo de frustración, y pasándose los dedos por el cabello agrego- tú sabes en enorme parecido que tiene con su hermana, el chico es muy listo, no tardará en relacionarlas, y sabes que el plan es que se encontrarán en unos años cuando a ella la lleve por fin al colegio en Londres, así los las cosas sucederán con mayor naturalidad, las niñas y los chicos deben conocerse sin la intervención de nadie.

\- Si lo se, entonces lo llevaré a casa de Gran Chester, mientras arregló todo para sea recibido en el colegio- dijo un resignado Johan

Según los planes trazados años atrás por los caballeros Andrew, Granchester, Cornwell y en padre de las chicas de ojos verdes, en su afán de ser un poco románticos esperaban que los chicos conocieran a sus prometidas en el colegio así si algo florecía entre ellos las cosas seguirían su curso, de la mejor manera , y pues entonces ya verían qué medidas tomar. Por lo tanto hasta los directores del instituto al que asistiría Albert, desconocían con precisión la familia de la que este provenía o al menos se dirijan a cualquier curioso, si alguien pregunta sería simplemente Albert Jefferson, puesto que Johan Jefferson sería su tutor ante todo Londres.

* * *

Espero ya haber quedado bien corregido, disculpen las molestis, no he podido ponerme al corriente con esto pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero seguir recibiendo sus cimecomenta y que sigan leyendo la historia


	6. Herencia que no es de sangre

Una herencia que no es de sangre

Sarah a logrado engañar a casi todos desde el día que se casó con James Legand, a el lo hizo creer que lo amaba locamente, aunque él sabía muy en el fondo que no era así, razón por la cual no le importó tener algunas aventuras hasta con las muchachas del servicio, pues después de dar a luz a su hijo Daniel se volvió fría cada vez más, al grado de solo tener intimidad con su esposa un par de veces al mes y solo con la intención de tener más descendencia. Claro que ella sabía que tal vez eso no podría ser posible, ya que al nacer su hijo el médico le informo que su matriz había sufrido daños irreparables debido a las constantes amenas de abortó durante se embarazo, pero eso era algo que no le contaría a su esposo, una año después de que su hijo naciera una de sus íntimas amigas, la señora Brighton le contó algo que le había confiado su esposo. Había nacido la hija mayor del matrimonio O'Conaill, y el padre de esta la había comprometido al nacer con el futuro heredero del ducado Granchester, desde entonces se había empeñado en ser madre de nuevo, claro que ahora estaba empeñada en que tendría que ser niña sin importar el precio, aún si eso implicaría cambiar al vástago al nacer si resultará ser varón, y como lo lograría, gracias a algún que otro consejo de su querida madre como solía llamar a Elroy Andrew – sigue sigilosamente las aventuras de tu esposo- le dijo un día. Aunque la intención de aquel consejo era obtener lo que quisiera de su marido, e impedir ser la burla de la sociedad, al no permitir que dichos deslices salgan a la luz.

A Sara conocer con cuánta mujer se revolcarse su esposo solo le ayudaria a tener lo que quisiera no solo de James Legand.

Ahora viendo a la niña que ella estaba educando si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, está completamente convencida de que su hija tendrá lo que ella no pudo tener, claro porque a habido cosas que a deseado, tales como un día cuando tenia doce años soñó con casarse con el hermano de su madrastra, el mismo William Andrew, que a pesar de ser casi veinte años mayor que ella, no le impío enamorarse de el, incluso Elroy lo habría aprobado de no ser por qué era casado y era el padre de una de sus mejores amigas Rose Marie, que dejó de serlo al hacerse novia de un apuesto capitán de la marina Británica Vincent Brown del cual Sara aseguraba estar perdidamente enamorada a los trece, pero esos no eran los únicos amores arrebatados a la bonita Sara, pese a todo lo mala que pueda ser no podemos negar que cuenta con una gran belleza.

Sus siguientes años en el prestigioso colegio San Pablo de Londres, las que ella llamaba amigas le seguían arrebatando a sus amores, según sus versiones que los sucesos, los que es realmente cierto es que lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos era una mezcla de Lujuria, deseo y mucha ambición, dado que todos ellos eran o bien futuros herederos de títulos? y enormes riquezas, como Richard Gran Chester, y Robert O'Conaill, o ya las tenían como el capitán Brown y William Andrew.

Algo extraño, se dice que estamos destinados a repetir la historia de nuestros padres, pero Sara no repitió la de su madre, su verdadera madre, sino la de su madrastra, Elroy vivió algo parecido en su juventud solo que ella si se había enamorado de aquel hombre, el no la rechazo por amar a alguien más sino por qué el ya estaba comprometido cuando la conoció y su honor no le permitía dejar a la que sería su esposa faltando poco para casarse. Solo que Elroy se sintió despreciada y el saberlo cerca, pues sus familias compartan negocios y lejos por no poder estar con el, se sumió en su amargura, la cual la llevo a casarse con le padre de Sara, y criar a esta con tal vehemencia que fue su adoración, pero a la vez le hizo creer que todo lo que quisiera decía tenerlo al precio que fuera, siempre que guardar la apariencia de dama digna. Creando a un ser más despreciable que ella misma y no sabemos la clase de monstruo haría de aquella pobre niña que arrebato de su propia madre al nacer.

Si fingir un embarazo es algo infame, porque lo es, es más cruel todo lo que hecho en los últimos años.

Si algo ha heredado de la mujer que la frío es la frialdad de su corazón.

* * *

Sé que ya odiamos a Sara, solo para aumentar nuestro odio, al parecer cada hijastra es peor que la que la crio, así que Eliza como sera.

En cambio a candy les adelanto algo del siguiente sus paladines pronto estarán con ella, acepto cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia siempre que sea productiva, y les agradezco que lean está historia.


	7. Azul como el mar

Azul como el mar

Debido a sus innumerables viajes el matrimonio Cornwell, cansados de depender de sirvientes para cuidar y educar a su dos hijos Alistar y Archibald, además de decorar que convivan a su primo que ha quedado huérfano de madre, durante al menos uno o dos años antes de que deban regresar a Londres a estudiar.

Ahora dos chicos esperan junto a su padre en un puerto de New York, a hombre que se encargará de llevarlos a la casa donde vivirán con su tía abuela y su primo.

no entiendo papá porque tenemos que esperar en el puerto, es que no podemos ver al señor George en un sitio más cómodo, el viaje fue agotador- dijo el mayor de los niños, un chico alto para su corta edad, de cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche, o la profundidad del océano, mirando a su padre a través de sus gafas, las cuales hacían notar la inteligencia que le era característica.

Si papa por qué no fuimos directamente a un hotel- coincidió el menor de los chicos, un chico muy atractivo de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados.

Lo se, no es para nada cómodo esperar en el puerto después de un viaje en el puerto, les aseguro que irán a descansar al hotel en cuanto llegue George, pues yo regresaré a Inglaterra en el siguiente barco.

Ahora entiendo porque tú equipaje solo era ropa de viaje,- dijo el menor con la mirada en un maletín, por no ver a su padre, ya que sentía que solo los había huido a entregar como si fueran paquetes.

Miran ya viene- dijo el hombre ignorando cualquier reproche en las miradas de sus hijos, - George viejo amigo, cuanto sin verte,- saludando al hombre que llegaba con dos personas más Johan y el joven Albert, - valla este debe ser ..- mirando al chico rubio, pero teniendo decir su nombre, pues sus hijos no sabían nada del su muy joven tío- …. O vaya que eres que te pareces a tu padre. – abrazo al joven, mientras su hijos los miraban confundidos, pues algo o mucho de aquel chico que apenas era mayor que ellos les resultaba más que familiar.

Y seguro que así era los dos más jóvenes tenían el presentimiento de conocerlo pero no sabían de que, en cambio el rubio si que sabía de donde él conocía a todos jugaban juntos antes de que el cumpliera 6 años, eso y las innumerables fotografías que tenía de sus sobrinos y el resto de la familia, claro sin contar a los Legand. Hubiera querido abrazarlos y decir cuánto los extrañaba, pero por ahora lo mejor era no hacerlo ya tendría tiempo para eso, por ahora bastaría con una sonrisa dentro de un año vería al menos a un de ellos, y algo era seguro volverían a ser unidos como cuando pequeños. Aunque por su mente también estaba el volver a ver a la niña de hermosas esmeraldas.

¿Subirá usted a bordo con Albert y Johan? Supongo que volverá a Londres- pregunto el moreno de bigotes al señor Cornwell con su característica seriedad,

Por supuesto, mis hijos irán contigo a Chicago, con la ría Elroy, espero que no tengas problema en hacerte cargo ahora también de ellos,- al parecer el hombre había olvidado que los chicos estaban cerca, y ahora estaban más confundidos, primero el rubio que les parecía familiar y ahora que significa eso de también de ellos, ¿A quien más cuida este hombre?

Si bien saben que es un hombre de confianza de la familia pero hay cosas que no parecen muy claras, a quien cuida de que, o de quién. Stear y Archi se vieron un tanto confundidos el más pequeño pregunto a su hermano con voz casi inaudible – tu entiendes de que hablan y quién es el- señalando a chico de ojos azules,

No lo sé pero lo averiguaremos,- respondió en el mismo tono de vos el pelinegro.

Así vieron como su padre volvía a abordar un barco, pero está vez acompañado de un chico de doce años y un hombre castaño que en todo este tiempo no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto ya abordó del trasatlántico, dos hombres y un choque se dirigen a sus camerinos.

Bien Johan que pasará ahora, ay cosas que yo no sé,- dijo el mayor del trío al llegar a los camerinos que compartirían,- si no hubiera sido por Vincent yo no me entero que lo llevarían a Londres. – dijo refiriéndose al más joven.

A partir de este momento es mi sobrino es todo lo que puedo decir, eso y que iremos a casa de mi primo el duque- dijo en un tono tan serio como el mismo George, que de no ser castaño diríamos que es el mismo

Porque no pensé en el, si tan solo lo hubiera considerado, mis hijos seguirían en Inglaterra- pensando qué tal vez no sería lo mejor que sus propios hijos estuvieran cerca de Sara y la tía de su esposa

Comprendo que a estas alturas no confíe en la señora Andrew, nosotros no lo hacemos, pero recuerde que el consejo del clan no sabe nada del joven William e incluso tampoco saben dónde se encuentra el patriarca, solo unas cuantas personas saben de esto.

Si, si y los herederos oficiales tienen que estar juntos, así es más fácil protegerlos, pero Richard es alguien influyente en el parlamento.

Usted también, - dijo Johan

Yo solo soy un embajador de mi país en las colonias

Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como su no estuviera o como si no comprendiera lo que sucede- un poco molesto, Albert intervino no pro ser joven no comprendía sabía que había muchas cosas que no estaban bien por eso el tenía que ocultar su propio nombre, y sabía también que no era el único – si van a hablar de mi al menos consideren que debo saber que pasa, lo entenderé soy joven pero lo hare.

El resto del viaje fue largo, pero Albert ya se consideraba parte de algo los adultos con los que viajaba le contaban lo que a él le acontecía, al menos lo que ellos sabían de todo, lo único que no le mencionaron fue la niña que un día sería su esposa, y lo que a ella refería.

George ..- llamaron otro par de jóvenes en una suite en Manhattan-¿ quien era ese chico?- preguntaron al unísono.

El sobrino de Johan- respondió

\- Nos pareció muy familiar- dijo el más joven

\- Tal vez, Johan es el apoderado de un socio de la familia de ustedes…vayan ya a dormir viajaremos temprano a Chicago y de ahí a Lakewood. - Y Los chicos a regañadientes obedecieron pues querían tratar de sacar cuánta información pudieran.

Su viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, con dos chicos que seguros de que les su familia ocultaba cosas, después de descansar en el hotel toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente tomaron el tren que los llevaría a Chicago, ya en su compartimento los hermanos hablaban sobre lo raro de su llegada, solo que ahora sin darle demasiada importancia, al menos por el momento, despidos a disfrutar el viaje cuanto fuera posible. Al llegar a Chicago solo se detuviera una noche para descansar, pero no duden en la mansión, había un par de razones, la primera no había nadie de la familia en la cuidad, pues esperezarían a los niños en Lakewood, y la segunda era que George pasaría al departamento en que vivía por un puñado de documentos y cuando salió de su estudio los chicos estaban dormidos en la pequeña sala de su hogar, así que simplemente los acompañe en la habitación de Candy, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta que estaban en la misma cama y en una cuarto que parecía haber sido decorado por una niña, cosa que confirmaron al ver una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, una niña que al parecer debía ser rubia aún en la fotografía en blanco y negro se podía distinguir eso, unos ojos muy expresivos y una sonrisa radiante.

Wow que linda niña- dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

Debemos preguntar a George quien es no lo crees- dijo Archi a su hermano

No de cualquier manera no nos lo dirá, agreguémoslo a la lista de misterios – respondió el pelinegro

Y con la idea de ser detectives decidieron salir de aquella habitación y prepararse para ir a Lakewood, de nuevo en un tren viajaron con rumbo a su nuevo hogar donde los esperaba la tía abuela y su primo Antoni, competencia su estancia debía ser agradable George les comento que además de sus habitaciones tendían la libertad de elegir de las entradas laterales a la finca, todos esos senderos daban a un bello bosque que formaba parte de la propiedad, elegirían la que más les agradará y al igual que su primo darle un toque personal, en el caso de Antoni cómo siempre vivió ahí con su madre Rose Marie habían arreglado la ceja de daba aún hermoso jardín de rosas, Alistar al recorrer el lugar se decidió por un área que daba a un especie de abrigo que inmediatamente solicito le permitieran usas como estudio para sus inversiones, además según descubrió tenía un pasaje que lo llevaba al interior de la casa, con el tiempo realizaría algunos arreglos, para hacer un arco de piedra. Archi por su parte prefirió algo mucho más fino como el agua.

Por supuesto George se despidió de inmediato, excusando que prefería descansar en la cabaña del bosque, y aún si era cierto en parte debía ir en busca de una pequeña niña rubia a la casa hogar. En cuanto lo vio llegar Candy corrió a abrazarle, el moreno por su parte respondió con gusto el gesto, y como no hacerlo cinco años de convivencia han logrado que le tome verdadero cariño.

Te extrañe tanto estás semanas tío George- dijo la pequeña mientras se aferraba más a el. Después de este tiempo, y por la constante insistencia de llamarlo padre, el le pidió que sería mejor decirle tío, está claro que para el moreno resultaría un poco doloroso que le llamara papá, mientras que el aún no podía encontrar a su propia hija, eso y que llegaría el momento en que Candy se iría con su verdadero padre y eso le dolería aún más, si que era mejor ser tío y sobrina así el lazo que los une sería un simple hilo en comparación con la escolta de un barco, eso era lo que el quería creer, la realidad era que esa niña en sus brazos era la luz en medio de la oscuridad en lo sumió el destino, así que solo respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Yo también pequeña, vamos a casa.

Si tío, solo me despido de mis madres, - entonces dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa seguida de el.

Pasaron unos días en la cabaña del bosque cada mañana antes de que la niña despertara George iba a la mansión a recoger la correspondencia, documentos y a enviar otras cosas para las oficinas en Chicago, una mañana en especial cuando ya volvía, se encontró con la señora Elroy.

Señor Johnson,¿ porque va tan pronto si acaba de llegar?- interrogó la dama.

Vera madame solo vine por la correspondencia del señor William y documentos…- estaba a punto de despedirse cuan entro al salón Dorothy

Señor George aquí está la cesta con el desayuno cómo me pidió- dijo la mucama mientras le extendía un cesta con el desayuno para dos personas. – o lo siento, no quise interrumpir- se disculpo al percatarse de la señora Andrew

Es que acaso te espera alguien en la cabaña- seguía interrogando la mujer – ¿Es por eso que apenas pisas está casa?

A decir verdad, si me esperan,- era claro que aquella mujer no lo podría intimidar con su seño fruncido, y cara de pocos amigos, que al decir que si lo esperaban cambio a un rostro de espanto cosa que a alguien a quien ellas no agrada demasiado le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona, una que el en su papel de hombre serio disimulo bastante bien – oh no se alarme madame, se trata de mi pequeña sobrina, como recordar hace unos meses mi hermana sufrió un accidente y murió en Londres- la mujer se relajo un poco – ella era viuda, afortunadamente la niña no iba con ella, y como no hay nadie que cuide de ella, cuando fue a funeral la traje conmigo.

Cómo es que no, has contado nada de esto,

Con todo respeto, pero es mi vida personal

Entiendo, pero has tenido tantos años con esta familia que ya formas parte de ella

Lo lamento, no creí que fuera prudente

¿Y quién a cuidado de ella cuando sales de viaje? Cómo estás dos semanas mientras ibas por mis sobrinos, no la habías dejado sola, si es así qué edad tiene- quiso saber la dura mujer

Tiene solo ocho años, la han cuidado estás semanas en la casa hogar de Mis Poni. – esto volvió a poner a la mujer alarmada como si estuvieran cometiendo algún tipo de sacrilegio.

Pero como osas dejarla en un hospicio, inmediatamente deberás traerla a esta casa, esta noche en la fiesta de bienvenida de mis sobrinos, la presentaremos, junto a ellos

Pero, madame eso no propio, no somos parte de su familia

Mi hermano te aprecia como si lo fueras por eso te ha dejado a cargo de sus negocios, mientras el viaja por el mundo,¿ No es así?, Ve pro la niña quiero conocerla.

Sin poder discutir nada el pobre hombre, fue en busca de Candy, para llevarla a la mansión, y explicarle la pequeña mentira que tendría que decir en caso de que le preguntarán por su madre.

¿y el desayuno? Hoy no has traído nada

Lo se, pero hoy desayunaras en la mansión, y conocerás a unos chicos muy agradables

Tío- comenzó un poco seria- tu dijiste que yo no podía ir a esa casa

Las cosas están cambiando Candy, de ahora en adelante.

Por supuesto que cambiarían, la niña estaría oculta a la vista de todos, y el podría cuidar de los chicos Andrew y ella sin tener que llevar una especie de doble vida, al llegar al vestíbulo los chicos bajaban las escaleras, los tres se quedaron pasmados al verla, Antoni porque la encontró muy parecida a su madre, Stear y Archi porque la habían visto en la fotografía del departamento de George, los tres se vieron extrañados entre sí, por otro lado Candy se encontró con que uno de esos niños tenía casi los mismos ojos azul como el mar que vio hace unas semanas, solo que el niño frente a ella era menor que el príncipe que vio hace unas semanas. Esa tarde sería la fiesta de bienvenida de los recién llegados, Candy por supuesto estaría en la entrada junto a los chicos Cornwell acompañando a tía abuela mientras recibe a los invitados.

Oye Candy, - llamo Archi -¿ que tanto le ves a Antoni?

Se parece a alguien

-¿Como que a alguien? – pregunto ahora Stear

Si, hace unas semanas vi a un niño, un poco mayor que tú Stear, muy parecido a Antoni, pero sus ojos eran de un azul diferente sabes, azul como el mar- menciono la niña rememorando al chico de la gaita.

Los tres chicos vieron a Candy con cierto asombro, Antoni porque sabía que en la familia si había un chico mayor que ellos y que ciertamente era muy parecido a el, en cambio Archi y Stear, ellos también habían conocido a un chico con las mismas características e igual que la pequeña pecosa no sabían quien era en realidad.

A la fiesta no podían faltar los Legand, sobre todo una pequeña e insoportable pelirroja que se encargaría junto a su hermano de volver la vida de Candy miserable los siguientes años.

* * *

gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus comentarios.


	8. Siguiendo al destino

Siguiendo al destino

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años, y Candy por fin se ira a Londres al Real Colegio San Pablo, el tiempo para ella ha pasado pronto casi siempre, pues el primer año después de conocer a los chicos Andrew sin duda fue el mejor, pues disfrutaba todo el tiempo de las ocurrencias de los tres para hacer enfadar a la Tía Abuela, pero lo que más disfrutaba eran las tardes en la biblioteca leyendo mientras "su tío" trabajaba con todo aquel papeleo, sobre todo cuando Alister se le unía en la lectura, o cuando terminaban algún libro y discutían sobre lo que más les había gustado de la trama, pero para ella fue el año más corto pues se terminarían las interminables tardes de lectura junto a Stear.

El por su parte extrañaría mirarla entre los libros, completamente concentrada mientras leía, y reír a carcajadas cuando algo parecía gracioso, sobre todo su tierna ayudante en los inventos que su hermano y primo decían nunca funcionarían, solo ella le animaba, aun si eso implicaría terminar con la cara llena de hollín cuando algo salía mal, lo más triste para el moreno y la rubia era que no se verían casi durante tres largos años.

No diremos que el siguiente año no fue bueno, claro que lo fue, si tomamos en cuenta que también salía a caminar por los terrenos con Archi y Antoni, que en su casi infantil manera de ser la hacían sentir especial, aun así, extrañaba a alguien que amara tanto estudiar con George como ella. Y si tomamos en cuenta que conforme pasaba el tiempo los hermanos Legan cada vez estaban más en la mansión, y que al saber que Candy, según la historia que la familia bien conocía era la huérfana sobrina de un empleado según veían ellos la trataban tan mal, que muchas veces cuando ellos llegaban se encerraba en su habitación o simplemente no se separaba de su Tío en el estudio.

Y los dos últimos años antes de partir habrían sido terrible de no ser porque semanalmente recibía correspondencia de los chicos, Antoni le contaba que se había reencontrado con un ser muy querido, que esperaba que lo pudiera conocer, Archi el simplemente estaba encantado de estar en Londres pese a que odiaba el colegio, y a un chico aristocrático que le parecía muy pedante un que su hermano le aseguraba que era agradable, prefería mantenerse lo más alejado del chico, y Alister, sus cartas eran las que extrañamente le gustaba más recibir, pese a su letra casi ilegible, y esperaba con ansia los veranos en que volvían a casa, para por fin descansar de la odiosa Elisa, solo que este último año no habían vuelto durante el verano, pues se habían ido a Escocia a la escuela de verano, según le conto Stear en su última carta decidieron no ir a América para prepararle una sorpresa de bienvenida, aun así para su fortuna Eliza y su madre se fueron al inicio del verano al viejo continente, según Sara echaba de menos a su pequeño Niel, la realidad era otra tenía que atender algunos de los negocios turbios que heredó de su padre y de los cuales Elroy Andrew no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Mientras la rubia contaba los minutos para poder volver a ver a sus amigos al otro lado del océano otro rubio charlaba con un castaño de ojos color zafiro.

De verdad no quieres venir conmigo a New York –

Ya te lo dije ayudare a los chicos a preparar la bienvenida de su amiga, - respondió el rubio recordando como describían sus sobrinos a la chica- además tengo curiosidad por conocerla

Si, si el cabello dorado y rizado y sus ojos verdes, el elegante ya me tiene fastidiado con la descripción

Ya te he dicho que no hables de esa forma de mi sobrino, además..

Si ya se- riendo de lado de una forma bastante sarcástica - encaja a la perfección con tu niña con ojos como lagunas, -diciendo esto último haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa. - la viste solo una vez hace cuatro años – decía un tanto frustrado – dime cuantas posibilidades hay de que sea la misma

No muchas- acepto Albert – pero donde yo lña vi no está muy lejos de donde vivieron mis sobrinos

Entiendo el punto, y ¿qué vas a hacer si es la misma?, talvez ni se acuerde de ti

Al menos sabré que está bien, y veré sus lindos ojos verdes, y sus rizos dorados

Sabes algo me estoy cansando de los ojos verdes y el cabello rizado – decía mientras reía Terry – cuando tenga una novia tendrá el cabello lacio, oscuro y ojos azules – al decir esto su amigo soltó una enorme carcajada mientras le decía

Mientras la rubia no tenga una hermana o prima para ti estas librado.-si tan solo hubiera sabido la certeza de sus palabras. - y ¿a qué hora zarpa tu barco?

En unas horas

Mientras en una habitación en el colegio

Alister¡ - llamo Archi a su hermano

Supongo que me dirás algo serio, ya que dices mi nombre completo y en ese tono

Un poco supongo – aun con tono serio - ¿Has notado el enorme parecido que tiene Albert con Antoni?

Además de lo bien que se llevan, como si se conocieran de años - respondió, confundiendo aun mas a su hermano – si lo he notado

Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?¿por que será?

Es simple – respondió- recuerdas cuando llegamos a América, ahí lo vimos, pero no era la primera ves...Es nuestro tío – diciendo lo ultimo en un tono tan serio mas de lo que el era

¿Como lo sabes? – a veces si que parecía realmente ingenuo

Antes venir a Londres vi una fotografía en el cuarto de la tía Rose Mary, no me preguntes que hacia ahí solo recorría la casa antes de partir, en esa fotografía aparecía Antoni, su mama y Albert. Lo comprobare hace menos de un año.

Y por que no me dijiste nada – ahora parecía estarce molestando con su hermano mayor por no contarle lo que había descubierto, - al parecer soy el único que no sabia nada

Nadie sabe nada, si te calmas te cuento

Así que Archí decidió que si quería saber la verdad o parte de ella tenia que tranquilizarse, y Alister le conto que durante en festival de mayo como no quería estar en medio de todo el ruido del festejo, fue al arboreto detrás del colegio, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se escondió, y que nunca hubiera imaginado lo que escucho

retrospectiva

Tu piensas que no se darán cuenta, te pareces demasiado a tu sobrino,

Y que quieres, que los evada llevo diez años alejado de mi familia, el único que sabe quien soy es Antoni

Y por que no ha dicho nada, - decía el castaño- yo creo que sabe por que no puedes estar cerca de ellos con tu propio nombre – haciendo que el rubio lo viera intrigado ¿Qué tanto sabia su amigo?

De que hablas- pregunto con seriedad

Sabes que en ocasiones me salgo del colegio para ir a dormir a la casa de mi padre

Si lo se, ve al grano – exigió

Sabes si sigues con ese carácter pronto serás capas de dirigir el emporio de los Andrew

Mientras el moreno que estaba escondido no sabia si salir corriendo y no escuchar mas aquella conversación, o continuar ahí y saber cuanto pudiera de aquel chico que al parecer era de su familia y no solo eso era el heredero de todo lo perteneciente a los Andrew.

Todo, todo es culpa de Sara- continuo el castaño dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de mas y si su padre se enteraba le iría bastante mal, pero el castigo podría valer la pena tratándose del mejor de sus amigos

¿Sara Legan?- ahora si que estaba sorprendido su amigo sabia mas que el o le estaba tomando el pelo aunque esto era poco probable Terry sabia muchas cosas de las que se enteraba en casa de su padre.

No se como se apellide, solo se que Sara y que tu no eres único que no puede estar con su familia por culpa suya.

Fin de la retrospectiva

Decido no contarle a su hermano que había descubierto que Sara tenia negocios con algunas de las mafias mas grandes del continente, y que la supuesta fortuna de su familia provenía mayormente del lavado de dinero. Si antes trataba me mantenerse lo mas alejado de los Legan, ahora tenia mas motivos para hacerlo. Stear es muy observador claro que sabia que era extraño que los Legan se desaparecieran repentinamente por "negocios" de los cuales pocos sabían, y que siempre dejaban a sus odiosos hijos para que les hicieran compañía y tuvieran mas compañeros de juegos, como si pudieran convivir con ese par, que solo trataban de ponerlos como los malos frente a la tía abuela, y a Candy hacerle la vida imposible cuando no estaba George.

— Entonces Sara tiene algo que ver con todo

Ahora las cosas cambiarían Candy ya estaba en camino, y aun si están los hermanos Legan, aquí no tienen la protección de su mami o la tía abuela que tanto los consiente. En este momento la chica de cabello rubio y alborotado se encuentra en un barco que la lleva de camino a su destino.

* * *

Les pido una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto, no tengo justificación salva una monumental falta de inspiración, espero les guste el capitulo que por ahora sera bastante corto.


End file.
